Lihat Aku
by CCloveRuki
Summary: Sasuke cemburu, jealous, marah! Wuaaaahh! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 : Secret Admirer Prologue

**Lihat Aku! **

**Chapie 1. Secret Admirer**

" Sasuke! Sasuke ! "

Pagi itu di kamar Sasuke, Mikoto sedang berusaha membangunkan putra bungsunya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke menggeliatkan badannya.

" Eergh! " Sasuke mengerang lirih, dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

" Kaasan! "

" Ayo bangun, Sasuke! Hari sudah mulai siang " pinta Mikoto.

Sasuke pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu duduk bersender pada kepala ranjangnya. Dan Mikoto pun beranjak menuju jendela kamar itu.

" Tidak biasanya kamu bangun kesiangan begini, Sasuke, apa semalam kamu belajar sampai larut? " tanya Mikoto, seraya membuka tirai jendela, membiarkan cahaya matahari menerjang masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke tanpa permisi.

" Ada tugas yang harus Sasuke selesaikan secepetnya, Kaasan, karena tugas itu harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga pada Kakashi sensei "

Mikoto mendekat, lalu mengusap-usap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke tampak senang sekali setiap kali Ibunya melakukan hal itu padanya. Tapi jika hal itu dilakukan oleh orang lain, pasti Sasuke dengan senang hati akan menghadiahinya bogem mentah.

" Lain kali tidurlah yang cukup! Lihat itu kantung mata di bawah matamu, Sasuke! "

" Ya sudah, segeralah bersiap! Nanti kamu bisa terlambat masuk sekolah "

Mikoto pun beranjak menuju pintu, tapi sebelum dia menutup pintu, " Oia… Kaasan tunggu di meja makan, Tousan dan Anikimu juga sudah bersiap disana! " Imbuh Mikoto.

" Hn… "

Sasuke melirik jam dinding di atas meja belajarnya.

' Sudah jam setengah delapan ternyata ' batin Sasuke. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia pun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, untuk segera mandi dan bersiap.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tidak habis pikir, tidak biasanya tidur bangun kesiangan begini, bisa-bisa ini mencoreng catatan hidupnya yang bisa dibilang selalu sempurna. Sampai-sampai Ibunya harus membangunkannya segala. Jangan sampai anak-anak di kelas tau, bisa-bisa hancur imej yang Sasuke bangun selama ini.

' Aaahh… Kaasan! "

Bagi Sasuke, Ibunya adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dia puja.

Eeits… jangan salah persepsi! Itu bukan berarti bahwa Sasuke tidak laku. Karena Sasuke adalah salah satu laki-laki yang paling diincar di Konohagakure ini.

Wanita mana yang tak akan takluk dengan pesona yang dimiliki para lelaki dari klan Uchiha. Bukan hanya terkenal akan kesuksesannya, tapi juga kepandaian dan keelokkan rupanya.

Jadi, kalo si Bungsu ini mau, dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita yang dia mau. Sayang, tak ada satu pun dari wanita-wanita itu yang dia inginkan, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Bahkan sebenarnya ada seseorang yang sedang dia taksir, siapakah _'dia'_? _'Dia'_ adalah teman sekelasnya, sudah lama sekali Sasuke ingin mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak punya keberanian untuk itu, dia takut jika orang itu malah akan menganggapnya _'aneh'. _

Dan orang itu adalah…

" Pagi, Teme! " seru orang itu, yang tanpa permisi main masuk aja ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Untung saja saat itu Sasuke sudah berpakaian lengkap ' Huh! '

Yak… dialah yang Sasuke maksud, si Dobe, Naruto, cowok pula.

" Dobe, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, ketok pintu dulu sebelum masuk! "

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar bentakan Sasuke.

" Eto… aku sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali, Teme, tapi kamu tidak menyahut juga "

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Dan bergegas merapikan buku dan alat tulis yang akan dia bawa ke sekolah.

Sekali-kali diliriknya Naruto. Dan sepertinya untuk kali ini, Naruto merasakan lirikan Sasuke, " Kenapa melirikku begitu? "

Merasa ketauan, Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi pipinya yang memerah, tapi sepertinya itu percuma karena Naruto sudah terlanjur melihatnya, terlihat dari caranya menatap Sasuke.

" Ayo turun, Dobe, nanti kita terlambat! "

Tanpa menunggu balasan Naruto, Sasuke mendahuluinya, menutupi saltingnya.

' Oh tidak bagaimana ini!!! '


	2. Chapter 2 : Murid Baru

Gyaa… banyak yang salah ya?! hehe…

Sankyu buat yang udah mow ngeripyu fic jelek Chubby ini, hiks… (terharu)

Sankyu ya Nate-chan, Megu, Zuki, Lu-chan dan Light-chan!!!

Akan Chubby coba memperbaikinya…

Chubby jadi nyesel niy, kenapa setiap kali pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, malah Chubby tinggal tidur, hiks… (pundung di pojokan kamar)

Mohon dimaklumin nilai raport Bahasa Indonesianya Chubby jelek sih! (curcol)

OK! Ayo kita mulai chapie ke-2nya!

**Lihat Aku **

**Chapie 2. Murid Baru **

**Author :** Chubby Chu, jadi ngga PD

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Rated :** T

**Disklaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi punya!

"Teme… tunggu dong!"

Suara teriakan Naruto yang begitu nyaring sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Dia hanya terus berjalan dan berjalan menuju ke sekolah mereka berdua, Konoha High School.

Merasa diacuhkan, Naruto jadi makin kesal saja.

'Huh si Teme satu ini!' batin Naruto.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Teme!"

"Pake acara terlambat bangun segala," gerutunya.

Lama-lama panas juga telinga Sasuke mendengar rengekan Naruto itu, hingga dia pun berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Naruto sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

Rupanya Naruto ngga gentar juga, dia ikut berhenti, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping pinggang, membalas tatapan Sasuke, menantangnya.

"Apa?"

"Bisa tidak kamu hentikan rengekan tidak bergunamu itu!"

"Makanya pelan-pelan dong kalo jalan, gara-gara kamu juga kan, aku jadi ikutan telat, awas saja kalo kita sampai terlambat nanti!"

"Lagian berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak takut padamu, tau?!" imbuh Naruto.

"Huh!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, mereka kembali berjalan, tapi kali ini Sasuke berusaha berjalan mengimbangi Naruto.

Agak lama Sasuke dan Naruto saling diam.

"Teme, aku mau tanya nih, jawab ya!" Naruto memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Hn!"

"Kenapa tadi waktu di kamar kamu ngeliatin aku terus?" tanya Naruto, sambil menatap wajahku.

"Emang ada yang aneh di wajahku ya?" lanjutnya, sambil menyentuh-nyentuh wajahnya sendiri.

Pertanyaan Naruto ini membuat Sasuke membeku seketika, dia tidak menyangka kalo Naruto akan menyinggung hal ini lagi.

'Iya, salahkan sendiri, wajahmu semanis itu!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Melihat Sasuke bertingkah aneh, makin membuat Naruto curiga.

"Ada apa, Teme, kenapa kamu jadi grogi gitu sih?"

Sasuke semakin membeku.

"Apa kamu sedang sakit, Teme? Kenapa berkeringat begitu?" tanya Naruto.

Disentuhnya kening Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa keningmu sedingin ini?"

Entah karena syok atau karena proses loading yang terlalu lama, baru Sasuke menyadari kalo Naruto sedang menyentuhnya, ralat KENINGNYA!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak ke belakang, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung kabur meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, sambil menutupi kedua pipinya yang memerah melebihi merahnya tomat.

"Dasar, Dobe bodoh, lemot, pendek lagi!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto panik melihat Sasuke berlari meninggalkannya.

"Teme… tunggu aku!" teriaknya, namun tiba-tiba dia terdiam sejenak merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal, 'Tadi dia menyebut aku apa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Baru setelah Naruto ingat, dia berteriak frustasi.

"Kyaa… Teme sialan beraninya kau memanggilku pendek, awas kau!" ancamnya, sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah memasuki halaman sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas.

'Udah capek, lari-larian, eeh… ternyata Iruka sensei malah belum datang juga, huh!' batin Naruto.

Naruto menatap sebal pada Sasuke yang duduk di meja sebelah kanan Naruto. Sedari tadi Sasuke belum berani menatap Naruto. Yang dilakukannya sedari tadi hanya membolak-balikkan bukunya saja.

'Huh…kenapa sih, sikap Sasuke hari ini aneh sekali?' batin Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Kiba duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto, dan bertanya, "Hei Naruto, tumben hari ini kamu diam aja?"

"Biasanya juga kamu dan Sasuke selalu bikin ribut di kelas"

Naruto ikutan nyengir juga melihat cengiran Kiba.

"Teme itu lho, sudah susah-susah aku menjemputnya ke rumah, eeh… malah tadi dia lari ninggalin aku begitu saja."

"Naruto… Naruto! Rumah kalian kan dekat, cuman berseberangan lagi."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bukan masalah karena aku harus menjemputnya atau apa, tapi Teme itu sudah dengan teganya ninggalin aku, masih ngatain aku pendek lagi."

Tiba-tiba Kiba ngakak ngga jelas.

"Kamu kan emang pendek Naruto, udahlah terima saja!"

Kiba mengerang kesakitan, karena kepalanya dipukul oleh Naruto dengan telak menggunakan penggaris.

"Oouch… Sakit tau!"

"Sukurin!"

Kiba mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Tadi keliatannya kalian berdua terlambat ya?"

"Iya, ini semua gara-gara Teme pake acara bangun kesiangan segala, untung saja Iruka sensei belom masuk ke dalam kelas."

Naruto melipat tangannya di dada.

"Mau ngerasain dipukul lagi?" ancam Naruto, ketika melihat Kiba akan menertawainya lagi.

Kiba segera membungkam mulutnya.

"Ngga kok, aku cuman ngga percaya, bagaimana mungkin seorang Sasuke itu bisa sampai bangun kesiangan, gitu aja kok." Kiba ngeles, cengengesan ngga jelas.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu saja.

"Biasanya juga kamu yang sering kesiangan," lanjut Kiba, dan dia langsung lari ke mejanya sendiri sambil ngakak, ketika melihat Naruto akan memukulnya lagi.

Suasana kelas yang damai, eh ramai, menjadi semakin ramai saja ketika Sakura (_Author berkeringat dingin, sambil bungkem mulutnya ndiri_) datang dan berkata, "Hei teman-teman di kelas kita akan ada murid baru lho!"

"Cowok atau cewek, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino, teman sebangku Sakura (_Author gemetaran_).

"Cowok lho!"

Seketika anak perempuan di kelas itu histeris, dan anak laki-laki hanya bisa tertunduk lesu mendengarnya.

"Alah… paling-paling ngga secakep aku kan?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba, yang langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Sakura (_Author mo pingsan_).

"Itai!"

Semua anak-anak di kelas langsung tertawa melihat polah tingkah konyol Naruto, selain Sasuke tentunya.

"Hei... hei… Kakashi sensei datang!" seru Tenten.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Anak-anak!"

"Selamat siang, Kakashi sensei!" seru anak-anak satu kelas.

Kakashi berjalan ke meja guru. Kemudian berdiri menghadap pada murid-muridnya, dimana dia sebagai wali kelas sekaligus guru matematika di kelas itu.

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa Iruka sensei belom datang juga sekarang dan kenapa saya masuk ke kelas ini pada jam ini?!"

Kakashi diam sejenak memperhatikan reaksi muridnya, kemudian berkata lagi, "Hari ini kelas kita bertambah penghuni lagi."

Suasana kelas yang semula lengang, mulai terdengar bisikan lirih antar murid, terutama anak perempuan.

"Sebentar saya panggilkan"

Kakashi berjalan ke arah pintu.

'Hah aku tak peduli,' batin Sasuke, kembali meneruskan kegiatannya membaca buku.

Yah… walau pun ngga benar-benar membaca sih, karena yang dia lakukan sebenarnya adalah mencuri-curi pandang pada Naruto, dan kejadian tadi pagi masih jelas terbayang di pelupuk matanya.

'Aach… aku ini memalukan sekali sih!' Sasuke benar-benar frustasi karenanya.

Lamunan Sasuke kembali terputus ketika mendengar jeritan anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya.

Sasuke terhenyak ketika melihat apa yang menyebabkan keributan para cewek-cewek itu, yak apa lagi kalau bukan "si Murid Baru" yang berdiri ditengah Kakashi sensei dan Iruka sensei, Sasuke mengenalnya, karena ternyata dia adalah… .

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sai! Panggil saja Sai! Aku pindahan dari Sunagakure. Dan aku adalah sepupunya Sasuke," Sai menatap ke arah Sasuke, memamerkan senyum khasnya.

"Halo Sasuke, lama tak jumpa!" Sai menyapanya, sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke diam dan tak peduli.

"Baik Sai, kamu boleh duduk dengan Sasuke." Kakashi menawarkan.

Sai tak segera mengiyakan, pandangan matanya berputar, dan berhenti pada satu arah.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sai, yang ternyata mengarah pada Naruto yang sedang bertopang dagu sambil melamun menatap ke luar jendela, kemudian kembali menatap Sai yang tengah tersenyum pada Naruto, senyum yang membuat Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Saya ingin duduk dengan "si Manis Pirang" itu, Sensei." Sai mengarahkan telunjuknya pada apa yang diamksud.

"Maksudmu Ino?" tanya Kakashi, bingung.

Sai menggeleng.

"Bukan, yang berada di belakang cewek itu."

Ino langsung tampak lesu karena ternyata yang dimaksud bukanlah dirinya.

"Ooh maksudmu Naruto?!"

Sai menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

'Aku tidak suka ini!' batin Sasuke.

Seketika suasana kelas langsung ramai.

Namun hal itu masih belum mengusik orang yang dimaksud, yaitu Naruto, untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian teman dan senseinya.

"Baiklah, Naruto, bolehkah Sai duduk di sebelahmu?"

Kakashi agak kesal, karena ternyata Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Naruto!!!" teriak Kakashi.

Naruto kaget mendengar senseinya berteriak memanggil namanya, Naruto langsung berdiri, dan berkata, "Maaf, Kakashi sensei, saya sudah mengerjakan tugasnya kok."

Anak-anak satu kelas langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto yang sama sekali ngga nyambung, membuat Naruto semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Bukan tugas itu yang kutanyakan!"

"Tapi bolehkah Sai ini duduk di sebelahmu?" kata Kakashi yang sedikit jengkel.

Lama Naruto tidak menjawab, dia menatap Sai dengan raut mukanya yang aneh, ternyata sedari tadi dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan.

"Naruto?"

Naruto langsung tersadar mendengar teguran Kakashi yang sudah mulai memijit-mijit kepalanya.

'Jangan, Dobe!' batin Sasuke.

"Aah… iya sensei, boleh kok!" jawab Naruto, memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke langsung lemas mendengarnya.

"Baik Sai, kamu boleh duduk disitu sekarang!"

"Baik, Sensei!"

Sai berjalan ke tempat duduk Naruto.

"Aku boleh duduk disini kan?" tanya Sai sekali lagi pada Naruto.

"Hm…"

Sai duduk disebelah Naruto, dan berkata sesuatu padanya.

'Apa-apaan si Sai itu?' Sasuke iri dibuatnya.

Sasuke tak tau apa yang dikatakannya itu, tapi begitu melihat Naruto tersenyum malu dengan kedua pipinya memerah, Sasuke tau ini adalah hal yang tidak menguntungkan baginya.

Sasuke tidak suka melihat Dobenya tersenyum malu-malu begitu pada orang lain. Karena Dobe dan senyumannya adalah milik Sasuke.

'Dobe…'

**Bersambung**

**Peace en Love**

**Chubby Chu**


	3. Chapter 3 : Taruhan

Kyaaaa… akhirnya Chubby bisa onlen juga, hehe…

Sankyuu buwat Vi-chan, Zuki, Nazuki, Megu, Nate, Yuuzu-chan, Light, dan Lu-chan, atas semua ripyu en kritik, love u all!!!

Terus baca en ripyu chapie Chubby berikutnya ya!

.

.

Malam yang damai di Konohagakure…

Ada bulan, ada bintang, saling berpadu memantulkan cahaya yang temaram.

Sungguh romantisme yang tidak ada duanya bagi sepasang kekasih untuk saling bercumbu mesra.

Dan sungguh waktu yang sempurna bagi jiwa dan raga yang lelah untuk beristirahat dari silaunya siang dan bisingnya hari.

.

.

**LIhat Aku **

**Chapie 3. Taruhan **

**Author :** Chubby Chu

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi punya!

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang sibuk berbenah diri di dalam kamarnya.

Malam ini Sasuke dan keluarganya akan menghadiri acara jamuan makan malam di kediaman Paman Sasuke, lebih tepatnya Ayah Sai (Author : _ngga tau sapa ayahnya Sai, ngga jelas sih!_ Digetok Sai), untuk merayakan kepindahan mereka ke Konohagakure ini.

Sebenarnya Sasuke malas menghadiri acara keluarga semacam ini. Apalagi hari ini, mood Sasuke sedang tidak bersahabat.

'Menyusahkan saja!' pikir Sasuke.

Kalau saja Uchiha Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke, tidak ngotot dan memaksa, sudah pasti Sasuke akan langsung menolaknya.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Sebentar!" sahut Sasuke.

Tak lama sesudah Sasuke menyahut, kembali terdengar, "Tok! Tok! Tok!" terdengar tak sabar dan lebih keras dari yang pertama.

Dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, Sasuke bergegas memutar kunci dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

Dibalik pintu itu, terlihat Uchiha Itachi, Kakak Sasuke sedang tersenyum menyeringai pada Sasuke.

"Aniki, tadi kan aku bilang 'sebentar!', kenapa tidak sabaran begitu sih?" Sasuke kembali pada kesibukannya semula, berdandan di depan cermin (hah?), dan Itachi langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa diminta.

"Sebentar bagaimana? Lihat ini! Mukaku sampai lumutan saking lamanya." kata Itachi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Aku kan sedang bersiap-siap, Aniki!"

"Otouto, lama kelamaan kamu jadi mirip perempuan saja, begitu saja lama sekali," cibir Itachi.

Sasuke menatap kesal pada Itachi lewat cerminnya, namun dia tidak berusaha membalas cibiran Kakaknya itu, karena Sasuke sedang tidak mood untuk berselisih dengan Itachi.

"Hey, Otouto, aku lihat-lihat sedari tadi sepulang dari sekolah kamu mengurung diri terus di kamar, ada masalah ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Sasuke.

Itachi mendengus pelan, dia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, mesti Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada biasa dan tampang stoicnya, tapi Itachi tau ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh sepasang mata onix itu.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke membeku seketika mendengar pertanyaan Itachi yang begitu mengena, dan Itachi melihat hal itu dengan jelas.

"Jadi benar karena Naru-chan?!" Itachi menegaskan, mesti lebih kepada dirinya sendiri karena Sasuke hanya terus terdiam.

"Memang sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke menjawab dengan dingin, "Ini bukan urusanmu, Aniki!"

"Ayolah, Otouto!" pinta Itachi, "Tidak ada salahnya kan kamu berbagi cerita dengan Anikimu ini kan! Siapa tau aku bisa sedikit membantu," bujuknya lagi.

Karena melihat reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Itachi, akhirnya tanpa melihat aura gelap yang mulai menyelebungi Sasuke, Itachi berkata seenaknya dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Jangan-jangan kamu sudah menembak Naru-chan, lalu Naru-chan menolakmu mentah-mentah ya," kata Itachi, "Atau kamu sudah merenggut dengan paksa keperawanan (keperjakaan?) Naru-chan lagi…" lanjutnya.

Namun sebelum Itachi dapat melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah melemparkan sisir yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, hingga menyerempet pipi Itachi, yang sedikit terlambat menghindar, hingga pipinya yang mulai keriput itu berdarah-darah.

Itachi merasakan keringatnya bercucuran,perlahan-lahan dia memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap Itachi dengan sadis.

"Otouto…" kata Itachi dengan terbata-bata.

"Aniki, sebaiknya kamu diam dan jangan banyak bicara! Atau kalau tidak…" ancam Sasuke, "bukan hanya sisir itu yang akan melayang ke arahmu." lanjut Sasuke, dengan aura membunuh yang meluap-luap, hingga Itachi yang tengah menatapnya dengan tampang memelas itu hanya dapat menelan ludah karenanya.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Sai ternyata hanya berjarak 5 km saja dari rumah Sasuke. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke dan keluarga langsung diminta untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang lumayan luas, meski tidak seluas dan seelit rumah Sasuke.

Ternyata di dalam telah banyak saudara juga beberapa kenalan keluarga Uchiha yang datang.

Setelah beberapa saat berbasa-basi, Itachi dan Sasuke pun memmutuskan untuk memisahkan diri menuju balkon.

"Huf… Melelahkan sekali!" keluh Itachi, "Makanya aku tidak pernah mau datang ke acara seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya melengos menanggapi keluh kesah Kakaknya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Meski tema acaranya santai, namun tetap saja didalamnya berisi tentang obrolan bisnis ini itu dan ajang pamer kanan pamer kiri.

Begitu sampai di balkon, ternyata Sai juga sedang berada di sana bersama dengan seseorang.

Sai langsung menyapa Itachi dan Sasuke, begitu mengetahui kedatangan mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, Itachi-kun! Sasuke!" sapanya, seraya membungkukkan bahunya sedikit.

Itachi pun langsung membalas salam Sai.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Bukan karena bermaksud apa-apa, tapi karena perhatian Sasuke telah tersita sepenuhnya pada seseorang yang sedari tadi berada di samping Sai, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi konslet dan kehilangan imej coolnya, kalau bukan karena sesosok cowok cute nan manis, Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun jangan sekali-kali mengatakan kata 'MANIS' di depan Naruto, kalau tidak ingin diberi hadiah dengan muka lebam dan babak belur olehnya, meskipun benar-benar bermaksud memuji saja.

Naruto yang mengetahui pandangan Sasuke tertuju langsung padanya, jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Lama Sasuke bengong dan tidak berkedip, melihat Naruto begitu manis memakai pakaian casual (Author : _Sasuke lebay ahhh… keak lage liat Naruto ngga pake baju aja!!!_), Naruto menjadi jengah karena dipandangi terus-menerus, Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya saja berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang menjalar dengan jelas di kedua pipinya itu.

Itachi dan Sai hanya bisa diam termangu melihatnya, mereka merasa seperti sedang melihat adegan di drama sinema romantis saja.

Tak tahan dipandang dengan kedua mata onyx Sasuke, lama-lama Naruto kesal juga.

"Woy, Teme! Bisa tidak, kamu berhenti memandangi aku seperti itu!" seru Naruto, "Kamu seperti sedang menelanjangi aku dengan kedua matamu saja," lanjutnya kesal, pelipisnya tampak berkedut saking kesalnya.

Sasuke tersentak dibentak seperti itu oleh Naruto, dia menyesal karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan geer begitu! Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kamu juga datang kemari, Dobe," jawab Sasuke dengan ketus, kembali memasang tampang stoic kebanggaannya.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Huh alasan!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya makin cute saja. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk tidak kembali terlena.

Tiba-tiba ditengah perang kilat mata antara Sasuke dan Naruto, Itachi mencoba untuk melerai, "Hei, kalian tidak lupa kan kalau disini masih ada aku dan Sai?!"

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan, Itachi langsung lemas mendengarnya, dia tidak menyangka akan dibentak seperti itu oleh Adiknya dan Naruto, yang juga sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Itachi langsung pundung di pojokan.

Pun akhirnya Sai juga ikut turun tangan, "Sudahlah kalian berdua, aku mengundang kalian berdua ke pesta ini bukan untuk melihat kalian berdua ribut," ujar Sai dengan memamerkan senyum 200 watt-nya.

Sasuke dan Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Kalau bukan karena Sai, aku tidak akan mau mengalah begini saja padamu, Teme!" kata Naruto, dingin.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau berdamai denganmu?!" jawab Sasuke tidak kalah ketus.

"Aku bilang sudah! Lihat itu makanan dan minuman sudah disajikan di atas meja!" Sai menunjuk kea rah meja makan yang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya.

Mendengar kata makanan, membuat Naruto lupa akan kekesalannya pada Sasuke barusan, matanya langsung berbinar-binar, "Makanan!" ujarnya.

"Dasar tukang makan!" ejek Sasuke, Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya saja sebagai balasan.

"Yatta! Makanan aku datang!" ujarnya.

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai yang dengan sukses terbengong melihat perubahan mood Naruto yang begitu cepat setelah mendengar kata makanan.

Naruto pun menyeret Itachi yang masih syok karena dibentak Sasuke dan Naruto tadi.

Lama Sasuke dan Sai terdiam melihat tingkah dan polah Naruto.

"Orang yang menarik!" kata Sai pada akhirnya, "Ya kan, Sasuke?!" katanya lagi.

Sasuke menatap heran pada Sai yang masih memandangi Naruto, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, kembali memasang wajah tersenyumnya, "Ayolah! Kamu tau siapa yang aku maksud, Sasuke!"

Lama tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau Naru-chan aku jadikan pacarku saja?!" tanya Sai.

Sasuke terhenyak, namun dengan cepat dia kembali pada wajah stoicnya, mencoba menutupi perasaan yang benar-benar kacau. Tapi sayang, Sai terlanjur melihat kegalauan di wajah Sasuke, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke, dingin, meskipun dalam hati mengutuk kata-katanya barusan.

"Apa kamu yakin, Sasuke?" pancing Sai.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya membeku, dia tidak suka terus menerus didesak oleh Sai.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Sai tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sesuai dengan perkiraannya, "Aku ingin Naru-chan, Sasuke!" tegasnya.

Sasuke syok dengan pernyataan Sai, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya, dia tidak mau Naruto dimiliki oleh orang lain, selain dirinya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Sasuke menatap Sai penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Memangnya apa hakmu, Sasuke? Naru-chan bukan pacarmu, kalian hanya berteman kan?!" tegas Sai.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan Sai yang mencoba memancingnya terus, hingga dengan kasarnya Sasuke menarik kerah baju Sai.

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuh Naruto!" ancam Sasuke, yang mulai kehilangan kendali.

Sai tersenyum puas, dia pun melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke, dan berkata, "Kamu sama sekali tidak berhak untuk melarangku."

Sasuke kembali terhenyak dengan kebenaran dari kata-kata Sai, Sasuke memang tidak punya hak apa pun atas Naruto. Tapi dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa kehilangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tawar Sai.

Sasuke merasakan kemarahannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, "Naruto bukan barang!" tegas Sasuke dengan berang.

Sai tersenyum sinis, "Aku tanya sekali lagi, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kita lihat, siapa nanti yang akan disukai oleh Naru-chan?!" tawar Sai lagi.

Di tengah suasana yang semakin memanas itu, tiba-tiba Naruto mendatangi mereka berdua. Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres antara Sasuke dan Sai saat ini.

"Emm… Sasuke! Sai!" katanya agak ragu-ragu.

Sasuke dan Sai terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto, Sai kembali memasang wajah tanpa dosanya, "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Eto… sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk makan, sebelum makanan yang disajikan nanti habis," jelas Naruto, "Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kamu makanlah dulu dengan Itachi-san! Nanti kami menyusul! Kamu tenang saja, Naru-chan, di dapur masih banyak makanan yang tersedia." jelas Sai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

Sai mengangguk perlahan, tanda mengiyakan.

"Ok, kalian berdua jangan lama-lama ya?!"

Sebelum kembali, Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke, ada sedikit kekhawatiran yang tersirat di wajah Naruto melihat betapa suramnya wajah Sasuke saat ini. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai.

Meski Naruto sudah tidak berada di dekat mereka, tapi Sasuke dan Sai tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan mereka yang terpotong tadi.

Sasuke terus menatap ke arah Naruto, melihat wajah secerah mentari itu menimbulkan perasaan hangat ditengah kegalauan perasaannya, hal ini membuatnya yakin, dia tidak ingin kehilangan senyuman itu, dia tidak bisa kehilangan Dobenya. Hingga… "Baik, aku setuju!"

.

.

**Bersambung**

**Peace en Love**

**Chubby Chu**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ketidakberuntungan atau?

Apdet!

Akhirnya kelar juga nih fic, cape ni dari kemaren2 dikejar2 ma Vi terus, hehe

Thanks buwat yang udah ripyu ya, buwat Light, Nate, Kuru, Vi dan Megu, ripyu kalian sungguh berarti bagi chubby *lebay mode on*

R&R fic ini lagi ya!!! *pasang sesajen*

Ok Let's play!!!

Lihat Aku

Chapter 4 : Ketidakberuntungan atau...?

Author : Chubby Chu

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto punya!

.

.

Lonceng pertaruhan telah berdentang. Saat ini sudah tidak mungkin lagi bagi Sasuke untuk mundur ataupun membatalkan apa yang telah dimulai.

Di pertaruhan ini bukan hanya harga diri Sasuke sebagai seorang Uchiha saja yang dipertaruhkan, tetapi juga Dobenya, Cintanya, Narutonya.

Pagi ini adalah langkah awal bagi Sasuke menuju kepada kemenangannya. Sasuke tidak ingin melewatkan satu waktu pun untuk itu.

Mumpung besok adalah hari libur, Sasuke ingin mencoba untuk mengajak Naruto jalan, hehe… kencan gitu deh!

Dan kini Sasuke telah berada di depan rumah Naruto yang hanya bersebelahan saja dengan rumahnya.

Setelah menekan bel rumah itu, tidak lama kemudian pintunya pun terbuka, dari balik pintu itu tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai ibu dari Naruto.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kushina-san!" sapa Sasuke dengan sopannya.

Kushina tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sasuke, "ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" balas Kushina, "menjemput Naru ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala pelan, "iya, Kushina-san! Apakah Naruto sudah berangkat?"

"Belum, Naru masih ada di kamarnya kok," jawab Kushina, "ayo masuk!" ajaknya.

Sasuke mengikuti Kushina masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu Kushina berkata, "Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kamu langsung saja naik ke kamar Naru!"

"Baik, Kushina-san, permisi!"

Sasuke bergegas menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Naruto yang berada di lantai dua, tepatnya lorong sebelah kanan dari tangga.

Semakin mendekati kamar yang dituju, Sasuke merasakan jantungnya pun berdetak semakin cepat.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

Terdengar sahutan dari dalam kamar, "masuk, tidak dikunci!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke langsung memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Namun apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke langsung membeku seketika, apa pun yang berada di dalam sana telah dengan sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam dan membuat wajahnya benar-benar memerah seperti tomat.

Naruto yang semula membelakangi Sasuke pun tiba-tiba bergerak membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu, "ada apa, Kaa… san?" kata Naruto sedikit terputus-putus, ketika mengetahui bahwa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya bukanlah ibunya, melainkan Sasuke.

Sekarang bukan hanya Sasuke yang syok, tapi Naruto juga.

Setelah beberapa saat saling tatap, Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto memucat, tangan Naruto dengan cepat bergerak ke dadanya yang telanjang, dan…

"Waaa~…"

Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamar Naruto. Dan dari arah tangga terdengar seseorang sedang berlari menaiki tangga, kemudian nampaklah Kushina dengan wajah penuh kepanikan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" kata Kushina, "tadi sepertinya terdengar suara teriakan dari sini?" tanyanya lebih lanjut mencoba mencari tau.

Namun Sasuke tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Ibu Naruto itu, otaknya yang masih over load dan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kecepatan yang melebihi batas normal belum mau diajak kompromi.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu, Sasuke-kun? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kushina lagi, ketika Sasuke tidak kunjung juga menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

Sasuke berusaha mencari-cari alas an yang tepat, matanya berkeliling dalam lorong itu, "belalang…" katanya tanpa sadar, saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap keberadaan belalang di situ.

"Belalang?" tanya Kushina tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Aah… iya, belalang! Saya tadi memang berteriak, Kushina-san, ehm… tapi tidak apa-apa, hanya kaget saja karena tiba-tiba ada belalang yang hinggap di kepala saya."

Dalam hatinya, Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri atas jawaban konyol yang telah dia katakan barusan.

Kushina tampak mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, tapi kemudian Kushina kembali tersenyum.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah, kalau ada apa-apa pergilah ke dapur!" katanya, lalu berjalan kembali ke bawah.

Sasuke mencoba menghela nafas hela, tapi hingga kini debaran jantungnya belum juga kembali normal, bayangan Naruto yang sedang bertelanjang dada masih terus berkelebat di otaknya, hal itu terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang masih memerah sempurna.

Sasuke semakin tidak habis pikir, mengapa dia bisa sekacau ini menghadapi seorang Naruto, apalagi setelah melihat Naruto bertelanjang dada barusan, kulitnya terlihat putih, padahal saat Sasuke dan Naruto kecil dulu mereka sering mandi berdua, dan seingat Sasuke kulit Naruto dulu warnanya lebih kecoklatan, membuat Sasuke ingin menyentuhnya saja.

'Jyah… apa yang sedang kupikirkan?!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati, 'aku jadi mirip seperti om-om mesum begini!' lanjutnya sambil mengusap-usapkan tangan pada wajahnya, berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan indah yang menari-nari di pikirannya. Lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Saat Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pintu yang sedari tadi menjadi sandaran Sasuke tiba-tiba dibuka dari dalam.

Sasuke pun kehilangan sandaran dan menimpa Naruto yang telah membuka pintu tersebut, hingga membuat keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi saling tindih dimana Naruto berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap dalam diam.

Tubuh Naruto yang mungil, terasa begitu pas dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Rambut Naruto yang pirang terasa begitu lembut dan harum saat beberapa helainya menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

Bibir Naruto tampak merah dan basah, Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah melihatnya, Sasuke ingin sekali mengecup bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri, merasakan seberapa lembutkah bibir yang menggoda itu.

Dan pipi itu, meski bisa dibilang tembem tapi terlihat begitu halus dan dengan tiga bekas luka di kedua sisi membuat Sasuke ingin menyentuh pipi yang sedang memerah sempurna itu.

'Eh… memerah?' Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada mata biru Naruto yang benar-benar indah, hingga mampu membuat Sasuke tidak berkedip melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, namun tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan lekat, sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, semakin dekat… semakin dekat, hingga…

"Sasuke, mau sampai kapan kamu akan menindihku seperti ini?" bisiknya di telingaku, "berat tau!" lanjutnya.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengarnya, Sasuke benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa dia telah terlalu lama menindih Naruto.

Sasuke segera bangkit. Dia kembali bersikap wajar dengan memasang tampang stoicnya yang sempurna, untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Diulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri, dan Naruto menyambutnya.

Naruto kesal melihat Sasuke yang bak MANUSIA TANPA EKSPRESI itu, "lagian ngapain kamu berdiri di balik pintu begitu? Mau nyintip ya?" tuduh Naruto, seraya merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut, karena kejadian barusan.

Naruto menunjukkan kekesalannya dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah itu.

"Siapa? Aku? Memang apa yang bisa aku intip darimu, Dobe?" jawab Sasuke, dingin.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa mata kamu jelatatan tadi?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke tetap tidak beraksi, "aku hanya kaget saja kok, salahmu sendiri kenapa kamu sembarangan membuka pintu begitu!"

Naruto mendengus kesal, "terserah aku dong, Teme! Pintu-pintu kamarku sendiri," katanya.

"Terus kenapa masih nyalah-nyalahin aku terus, Dobe?" jawab Sasuke dengan sengaknya.

Naruto tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya, lalu bertanya dengan suara lirih, "Teme, tadi pas pertama kamu membuka pintu, kamu benar-benar tidak melihat apa-apa kan?"

"Huh… apa yang bisa aku lihat, badanmu itu sama sekali tidak seksi sedikit pun, jika dibandingkan dengan cewek-cewek di luar sana," elak Sasuke, padahal dalam hatinya Sasuke merasa kalau badan Naruto itu lebih seksi daripada cewek paling seksi sekalipun, tapi tidak mungkinkan kalau Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Naruto, bisa-bisa bogem mentah Naruto bersarang dengan telak di wajahnya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya lagi, membuatnya ingin memakan pipi itu saking gemasnya.

Naruto mencoba mengabaikan Sasuke, dia kembali pada kesibukannya semula yaitu merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas kuning kesayangannya.

Sebenarnya dalam hati, Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa sedari tadi dia tidak juga bisa mengatakan pada Naruto tentang ajakan 'kencan'nya, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata-kata ejekan saja.

Sasuke membuang nafas sejenak, kemudian mencoba mengingat-ingat kata-kata ajakan untuk ber'kencan' yang sudah dirancang dan dilatihnya semalaman.

"Dobe…" panggil Sasuke.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, "apa?" katanya sedikit sengak karena Naruto masih sedikit kesal.

Sejenak timbul rasa ragu dalam hatinya, dalam hati Sasuke sudah berteriak-teriak frustasi sedari tadi, "em…" hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto menatap ke arah mata Sasuke langsung.

"Eeee…" ucap Sasuke lagi.

Naruto masih menunggu Sasuke bicara, namun Sasuke tidak kunjung juga bicara, maka dengan kesalnya Naruto mencibir Sasuke, "oia, sejak kapan kamu takut sama 'belalang', Teme?"

Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah, membuatnya terlihat manis.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menanggapi lemparan ejekan dari Naruto. Dialihkan pandangan matanya keluar jendela.

Akhirnya karena tidak menemukan cara untuk mengajak Naruto keluar, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada waktu istirahat siang nanti di sekolah, otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa ikut diajak kompromi, karena sedari tadi Sasuke telah mengalami ketidakberuntungan yang menyenangkan, hehe…

Mulai dari melihat Naruto bertelanjang dada hingga jatuh menindih tubuh Naruto dengan enaknya.

Namun tampaknya Naruto tidak puas dengan tanggapan dari Sasuke, dia kembali mendesak Sasuke, "belalang! Alasan macam apa itu, Teme~?"

Sasuke langsung menatap lekat mata Naruto, lalu dengan memasang tampang stoicnya dia berkata, "Ternyata di dadamu banyak tahi lalatnya juga ya, DOBE!"

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah, dia benar-benar syok dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut Sasuke barusan, "ap… apa kamu bilang?" katanya dengan terpatah-patah.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Teme~, tadi kamu bilang, kamu tidak melihat apa-apa?" teriak Naruto frustasi, "awas kau, Teme!" ancamnya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto yang sudah berteriak heboh.

Melewati dapur, dimana Kushina memasang wajah bingung, namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja pada ibu dari Naruto itu.

"Huh… gagal juga akhirnya!" desahnya, yang lebih terarah pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah pamit, Sasuke segera berangkat ke Konoha High School, dan di belakangnya Naruto berlari mengejarnya.

"Teme, tunggu~!" teriak Naruto dari depan rumahnya.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkah, membalikkan badan, menunggu Naruto hingga dapat berjalan beriringan, dan sasuke pun tersenyum tulus, senyum yang sungguh jarang, bakal hampir tidak pernah dia berikan pada orang lain, selain kepada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke heran, "kenapa kamu tersenyum begitu, Teme?" tanyanya dengan sedikit memiringkan epalanya ke arak Sasuke.

"Tidak! Ayo berangkat!" ajak Sasuke kemudian.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, yang tidak lama kemudian disambut hangat oleh Naruto, dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke sekolah mereka dengan bergandengan tangan.

'Tunggulah nanti, Dobe!' janji Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Bersambung

**Peace en Smile**

**Chubby Chu**


	5. Chapter 5 : Cemburu

Nyaaaaaaahhhhhh.......... akhirnya bisa apdet juga!

Habis gmn lage, Bby agy kena demam WB tingkat akut sih! =_=a

Chapie kale ini bener2 super pendek, maklum Bby aja ngerjainnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan pikiran tertumpah! *lebay mode on*

Sebenarnya mo lgsg aja dibikin tamat, tapi setelah Bby pikir2 aneh klo awalny alur lambat tau2 di akhirnya dibikin alur cepet, ntr kesanny mo cepet2 dibikin tamat aja, makanya Bby bikin jadi 2 chapie! *ngeles*

Oia sankyuu buwat Light, Dani, Vi, Yuuya ma Nate yg dah mo repot2 ngeripiu fic Bby di chapie 4 kemaren!

Ya udah, daripada banyak cingcong mending lgsg aja di 'back to story' wokeh, mari! R&R yah!!!

.

.

**Lihat Aku**

**Chapie 5. ****Cemburu**

**Pairing: ****SasuNaru**

**Genre****: General / Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lihat Aku by Chubby Chu**

**Warning: SA, AU, OOC, Alur Lambat**

.

.

Suasana di kelas saat ini begitu hening. Murid-murid Konoha High School tampak mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh guru mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, jika sebenarnya ada segelintir dari murid-murid itu yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Hal itulah yang saat ini sedang terjadi pada Sasuke. Semenjak tadi si bungsu Uchiha ini sama sekali tidak terkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

Bukannya menyepelekan mata pelajaran Matematika yang diampu oleh Hatake Kakashi itu. Tapi karena saat ini hati Sasuke sedang sangat kesal.

Dan semua ini terjadi karena ulah Sai, sepupu Sasuke sendiri.

Bagaimana Sasuke tidak kesal? Jika sedari tadi pagi, Sai terus-menerus menempel dan memonopoli waktu Naruto. Sai terus berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari Sasuke. Bahkan Sai sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Sasuke untuk mendekat, apalagi untuk bicara pada Naruto. Kalau kejadiannya begini, bagaimana cara Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk jalan dengannya nanti? Bisa-bisa rencana yang sudah disusunnya semalam akan gagal, bahkan sebelum Sasuke bisa menjalankan rencana tersebut!

Sai sengaja melakukannya, dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

Kejadian yang membuat Sasuke semakin geram adalah ketika jam istirahat siang tadi.

Saat itu Naruto sama sekali tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Karena begitu bel tanda istirahat didentangkan, Sai langsung menyeret Naruto keluar dari kelas.

Padahal Sasuke sudah mencoba mencari keberadaan mereka berdua. Ke kantin, ke atap, bahkan ke perpustakaan, namun Sasuke tidak dapat menemukan Naruto.

Sasuke juga telah menanyai setiap orang yang ditemuinya, namun tetap saja hasilnya adalah nihil.

Padahal dulu sebelum Sai datang di antara Sasuke dan Naruto, waktu istirahat siang selalu mereka habiskan berdua dengan tiduran di atap sekolah, setelah menghabiskan jatah makan siang mereka di kantin tentu saja.

Meskipun setiap kali bersama, Sasuke dan Naruto selalu berselisih dan saling melempar ejekan, tetapi mereka bagai tidak terpisahkan, dimana ada Sasuke disana pasti ada Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena sebenarnya justru perdebatan itulah yang menunjukkan seberapa besar perhatian mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

Teman sekelas Sasuke dan Naruto hanya nisa menggelengkan kepala saja, setiap kali melihat kelakuan mereka yang seperti 'anjing dan kucing' itu.

Jadi, salahkan saja kedatangan Sai yang membuat semua kebiasaan itu langsung berubah detik itu juga.

Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyerah saja, dia tidak tahu mau mencari keberadaan Dobe-nya kemana lagi. Sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak sempat, bahkan tidak ingat kalau dirinya belum makan apapun siang ini. Jangan tanyakan kenapa? Karena bagi Sasuke akan terasa ada yang kurang tanpa canda ria si Dobe itu. Jadi bagaimana Sasuke bisa makan, jika tidak ada Naruto yang menemaninya.

Ketika bel tanda istirahat siang telah usai didentangkan, barulah orang yang dicari-cari oleh Sasuke muncul. Naruto tampak senang sekali saat itu dengan Sai disampingnya, membuat api cemburu di hati Sasuke semakin membara. Naruto begitu sumringah, dengan senyum secerah mentari menghiasi wajah manisnya itu, senyum yang selama ini selalu menjadi mimpi indah di kala Sasuke tidur.

Tadinya Sasuke berniat untuk bertanya kepada Naruto, kemana saja dia pergi selama istirahat siang tadi. Tapi Sasuke mengurungkannya, saat disadarinya Naruto tidak mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah Sasuke sekalipun.

Dan kekesalan itu masih berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mempersoalkan hal ini, dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran buruk mengenai Naruto dan ditanamkan dalam hatinya bahwa Naruto hanya sedang terlalu senang saja karena baru saja mendapatkan teman baru.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, namun keyakinannya tersebut langsung hancur berkeping-keping, darahnya bergolak, jantungnya memompa dengan cepat, dan nafasnya memburu. Rasa marah, iri dan cemburu seketika melebur menjadi satu. Mata Sasuke menyala penuh amarah karena dilihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri saat ini 'tangan kotor' milik Sai, begitu anggapan Sasuke, menyentuh bibir Naruto.

Oh ayolah... hal ini sudah tidak dapat Sasuke tolerir lagi. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto, hingga dia membiarkan begitu saja Sai melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

Bukan karena Sasuke terlampau posesif terhadap Dobenya itu, tapi Sasuke masih ingat betul, dulu Sasuke juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Sai lakukan saat ini. Waktu itu Sasuke hanya menyentuh tepi bibir Naruto, itupun hanya untuk menyingkirkan sisa remah-remah nasi yang masih menempel di tepi bibir Naruto, tidak ada pikiran kotor apapun. Okelah memang Sasuke melakukannya dengan tampang yang agak mesum, oops... ralat! Sangat mesum! Hingga akhirnya Naruto dengan senang hati menghadiahi Sasuke dengan bogem mentah dan tatapan horor.

Dan karena kejadian itu, Naruto terus-menerus mendiamkan dan menjauhi Sasuke, hingga sukses membuat Sasuke kalang kabut karenanya.

Saat itu butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Naruto, hingga akhirnya Naruto mau kembali bersikap biasa lagi terhadap Sasuke, itupun setelah diiming-imingi dengan 'ramen gratis sebulan'.

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk mulai menyerang akal sehat Sasuke, di otaknya mulai bermunculan dugaan-dugaan yang sangat ingin disangkalnya.

'Jangan-jangan Dobe...,' batin Sasuke, 'Jangan-jangan dia juga suka pada Sai!' tebaknya.

Sasuke berusaha keras menyangkal dugaan itu, 'Tidak mungkin!' sangkal Sasuke dalam hatinya, 'Tidak mungkin!' teriaknya tetap dalam hati, ditundukkan kepalanya seraya meremas-remas rambut hitam kebiru-biruannya dengan penuh putus asa.

'Tidak mungkin!!!' Sasuke terus-menerus merapalkan dua kalimat tersebut dalam hatinya, seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah doa yang manjur.

'Aargh... sial!' erang Sasuke frustasi, hingga tiba-tiba tanpa disadari Sasuke, tangannya telah menggebrak mejanya dengan keras, hingga sukses membuat seluruh penghuni kelas memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur heran.

Sasuke langsung merutuki tindakannya barusan setelah menyadari seluruh pasang mata di ruang kelasnya itu sedang mengarah padanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tiba-tiba Kakashi angkat bicara.

Sasuke segera menatap kepada Kakashi namun belum juga menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan telah dilontarkan Kakashi pada dirinya saking syoknya.

"Ehm..., Sasuke?!" panggil Kakashi.

Panggilan Kakashi menyadarkan Sasuke, "Maaf, Kakashi sensei, saya sedang tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran!" akunya.

Kakashi langsung sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan murid kebanggaan Konoha High School yang satu ini, 'Apa cara mengajarku sebegitu membosankannya, hingga Sasuke saja sampai tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran?' batin Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sedikit jengkel, 'Meski sudah bertahun-tahun mengajar, sepertinya aku belum pantas disebut sebagai Guru Terbaik,' batinnya lagi.

Kakashi langsung pundung di pojokan kelas dan tangannya mencorat-coret di lantai, seraya menangis lebay dalam hatinya, Sasuke merasa bersalah karenanya, "Maafkan saya, Kakashi sensei! Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Ya, sudah!" kata Kakashi yang telah kembali seperti semula, membuat murid-muridnya cengok melihat kelakuan guru mereka yang agak ajaib itu, "Kalau begitu, sebagai hakumannya, tolong kamu kerjakan soal yang tertulis di white board ini sekarang juga, Sasuke!" perintah Kakashi pada Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan berjalan ke depan kelas tanpa ekspresi mencoba menutupi kekesalan dan kegelisahan hatinya saat ini. Kemudian segera mengerjakan soal yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan soal tersebut.

Kakashi kembali menggaruk kepalanya ketika menyadari kekeliruannya dalam menentukan hukuman untuk Sasuke. Sasuke termasuk murid pintar dan jenius di Konoha High School ini. Jangankan hanya sekedar tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, bolos sekolah berhari-hari sekalipun Sasuke pasti masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran yang tertinggal dengan baik.

"Sudah selesai, Kakashi sensei!" ujar Sasuke setelah menutup dan meletakkan spidol yang digunakannya untuk menjawab soal yang diberikan.

Kakashi segera bangkit dari lamunannya, mengkoreksi pekerjaan Sasuke, kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke setelahnya dan meminta Sasuke untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya, "Bagus, Sasuke! Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu, dan lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi!" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Dan lagi-lagi dengan tetap memasang tampang stoic kebanggaannya, Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya semula di tengah berbagai macam tatapan yang dilemparkan seluruh penghuni kelas terhadapnya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak melayangkan pandangannya ke satu arah dimana ada Naruto yang terus-menerus menatap ke arahnya, Sasuke tidak sanggup meski sebenarnya dia menyadari hal tersebut.

Namun sepertinya tubuh Sasuke mengingkari dan menolak perintah yang dikirimkan oleh otaknya. Hati Sasuke berdesir saat dirinya mendapati bola mata biru langit itu benar-bnear tengah menatapnya dengan... cemas.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak suka melihat mendung itu bergelayutan disana, namun lagi-lagi ingatan tentang kejadian dan segala pikiran buruk yang sedari tadi membuatnya pusing kembali menari di pelupuk mata Sasuke, hingga sifat angkuh Sasuke kembali berkuasa dan membuatnya membuang muka ke arah lain.

Namun yang didapatinya meskipun hanya sekilas saja, ternyata Sai juga tengah meliriknya dengan bola mata onyx yang sama dengan milik Sasuke dan seringaian puas yang nampak di wajah Sai saat ini membuat hati Sasuke semakin sakit.

'Kamu berhasil, Sai!' batin Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Sasuke kembali berbalik ke depan kelas, membuat kelas itu menjadi gaduh tidak terkendali.

Kakashi langsung berusaha untuk menenangkan murid-muridnya

"Ada apa lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi ketika Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapannya, dalam hatinya sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan muridnya yang tidak biasa ini.

"Saya mohon ijin untuk beristirahat di Ruang Kesehatan, Kakashi sensei!" jawab Sasuke.

Kakashi mengamati Sasuke sejenak, hingga akhirnya, "Sepertinya memang lebih baik kalau kamu beristirahat saja di sana, Sasuke! Kamu tampak tidak sehat." kata Kakashi yang mulai sedikit khawatir.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi sensei!"

Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan badannya, sebelum akhinya dia berlalu dari hadapan Kakashi menuju ke arah pintu kelas tanpa menoleh lagi pada Naruto yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya dengan cemas.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**Peace en Love**

**CHUBBY CHU**


End file.
